


Lost in Italy

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Arguing, Disguise, Love Confessions, M/M, McLennon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescuing those you love, not between John and Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: When Paul, during a tour, runs out of the hotel after a heated argument with John, he gets lost and finds himself in a difficult situation.





	Lost in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Like this last one, this one was also written back in 2012, and again, I haven't read through it, so apologies, once more, for any mistakes. I felt more reluctant to post this one, but people seem to enjoy it so here we go!

Paul had to be alone for some time. The others had been getting on his nerves, especially John. He hadn’t slept well the last couple of days and because of that he was a bit cranky. If someone didn’t do what they were supposed to be doing, or doing something they shouldn’t, Paul would explode. John had been calling it his ‘time of the month’ as they were calling each other names. He hated fighting with John, but sometimes he could kill that man. Paul wasn’t even sure what the whole fight was about anymore. He didn’t care. He was angry with John and that’s that.

“Stupid git,” Paul mumbled as he closed the door behind him. It was already dark. He didn’t know how long they had been writing and fighting, but it had been a long time. It was cold. Paul shuddered and put his hands in his pockets. He felt something in the right one. He got it out. It was a guitar pick. John had bought it for him. He couldn’t remember when. Paul looked at the hotel. There was a window open on the second floor. Paul threw it through the open window. He didn’t want that pick anymore. Not after what John had said. Paul felt tears burning behind his eyes. He turned and looked down at the ground as he walked. Paul just walked. He didn’t care where to. Not that he could know. He was in some city in Italy. He didn’t even remember the name. Paul came by a bar. He got out a hat from his jacket and put it on. He kept looking down to minimise the possibility of being recognised.

“Can I get you anything?” the barman asked Paul in a heavy Italian accent. Paul nodded. He didn’t even notice that the man had been speaking to him in English.

“Where’re you from?” the barman asked him as he poured Paul a drink.

“England,” Paul mumbled, lowering his voice pitch so he wouldn’t be recognised.

“Ah, what are you doing here? You look a bit down,” the barman said. “I’m Marino. What’s your name?”

Paul thought fast. “Ehm, Smith. Colin Smith,” Paul answered.  _Smith? The best you can think of is Smith?!_ Paul thought. Marino gave the glass he had poured to Paul. Paul took it and thanked him. Paul drank it all up. Marino raised his eyebrows.

“Want another, Colin?” he asked.

Paul had to chuckle at the name. “Yeah, just keep them coming,” he said. Paul never was much of a drinker, but this time he couldn’t think of a reason why not to drink. Marino nodded and gave him another. This time Paul didn’t drink it all immediately.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Marino asked. Paul was surprised by how good Marino’s English was. All the others he had met couldn’t even say ‘hello’.

“It’s just… No, I don’t want to bore you,” Paul said.

Marino looked disappointed. “No, you won’t bore me. I saw it on TV. You tell me your problems. I have never done that before. Please just tell me. I want to help,” Marino said.

Paul chuckled and took another sip from his drink. “Oh, alright, Marino. Why not? I’m just in a row with someone close to me,” Paul said. He tried to keep the low voice as he felt the alcohol kick in already. Why couldn’t he hold his drink?

“Girlfriend? Wife?” Marino asked. He studied Paul.

“Boyfriend maybe?” he asked carefully, not knowing how this English Colin would react.

Paul had to chuckle and took another sip. “You’re close,” he told him while pointing at him. “It’s me best mate. I ehm… I…” Paul started. Marino grabbed the bottle and served Paul more alcohol.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell,” Marino said. 

_You would if you knew who I was,_  Paul thought. “I’m… He… I like him. You know what I mean? I like him more than I should,” Paul said.

Marino nodded. “You love him,” he stated. Paul gasped, but nodded ‘yes’. Marino laid a hand on Paul shoulder. Paul looked up a little, but careful not to let his eyes show.

“Relax, I won’t judge you. I’ve got a brother who’s… how do you call it? Is queer?” Marino said.

Paul nodded. “Yeah, that’s the word,” he said. He drank his drink.

“But that isn’t that bad, is it?” Marino asked, not understanding what the problem was.

Paul chuckled. “It is when he’s as straight as it gets. Call him queer once and he’ll kick you into the hospital,” Paul said with a chuckle.

Marino leaned closer. “You know, sometimes the ones who react like that, are the ones that in fact are,” Marino said.

Paul shook his head. “Not with Jo… Joseph,” he quickly recovered from his little slip.

Marino nodded. “Does he know you love him?” Marino asked.

Paul nodded and looked down. “That was what our fight was about. I told him… and he told me…” Paul said. He felt tears in his eyes. He drank his glass and beckoned Marino to get more.

“He told you what?” Marino asked as he took the glass from Paul.

“He called me a fairy and… he… hit me. He called me stupid and that I had to go and fuck Br… Ben. He’s a friend of ours. He’s queer,” Paul said. He had to be more careful with the bloody use of names. Marino didn’t seem to notice.

“And what happened?” Marino asked. He wanted to help this boy.

“Well, what do you think? Me and me bloody mind kissed him. Hard. And he, of course, told me to get fucked in me tiny asshole and pushed me away. Hard. He stormed out of the room,” Paul said.

Marino felt bad for the boy. This wasn’t how love was supposed to be. Love was about being cute together and holding hands, not calling each other names and hurting each other. “And, what did you do?”

“I followed him. The others were there and we both didn’t want them to know what was going on, so we pretended we fought over work. One of the others joined John since he thought he was right. Of course he had no idea what was actually going on. And I haven't been in such a great mood all week. I haven’t been able to sleep, so I was pretty cranky and fell out on him. Then John made a joke about me feminine-looking body and sometimes behaviour by calling me behaviour due to me ‘time of the month’.” Marino looked Paul. Paul could see he didn’t understand that last bit.

“It’s what we call a woman’s period, you know? The week when she loses blood,” Paul tried to explain.

Marino got it now. “Oh I see. And you being out of temper caused… What?” Marino asked.

“I threw a couple of books at him before I grabbed my coat and came here,” Paul said. He sighed and drank from the refilled glass.

“You want my advice?” Marino asked. Paul nodded. “Go talk to him. I’m sure he was just shocked and you were just tired. I’m sure that if you two talk, it’ll all work out.” That sounded good to Paul’s ears. Of course John had just been shocked. He’d be too if some bloke told him he loved him. Paul nodded and put the glass on the counter. He stood up, a bit wiggly due to the amount of alcohol in his blood.

“You’re right. He was just shocked. And me outburst was just because I was tired. You’re fantastic, Marino!” Paul said.

Marino smiled up at Paul. “Thank you, Colin. I just…” Marino was cut off by  _Colin’s_  lips on his. Very shortly, but enough to make him a little dizzy.  _Jeez, that guy knew how to kiss,_  Marino thought.

“Thanks again!” Paul said as he broke the kiss and stumbled through the door.

***

When Paul was out, he looked around him. There weren’t any shops in sight, only old houses. Paul felt his enthusiasm sink into his shoes. He didn’t know the way there. He had no idea where he was. It was dark and nobody was around. Paul began to walk, searching for a spot he recognized. He had no luck. Paul felt his feet getting tired. He must have been walking for over an hour and he had the feeling that he was walking away from the hotel. Paul felt helpless. He was drunk, lost, and it was dark. Everywhere he went he heard strange noises. Paul began to run. He didn’t really know why. He just did. He ran. He had absolutely no idea where he was. All the signs were in Italian of course and he didn’t know any Italian.  _Please let me run into someone, anyone,_  Paul thought. Paul ran into an alley. He heard noises around him. He just looked down. He was scared.  _Great day! Losing me best friend and getting lost in Italy._  Paul suddenly saw a dark figure leaning against the brick wall. 

“I… Ehm. Sorry. Do you speak English?” Paul asked hopefully. He couldn’t think straight because of the alcohol and the fact that he was hopeless. The man slowly walked up to Paul. Paul froze. He didn’t know what to do.

“Where are you from, my friend?” the man said in a heavy Italian accent. Paul swallowed hard. He knew this was bad. Real bad.

“Ehm… England, mister. I’m lost. I… Do you know the way to the city?” Paul asked. He heard the man laugh. That laugh gave Paul goose bumps. A cold chill run down his spine. The man came closer.

“Lost, eh? Where are your friends?” the man asked.

“They’re in the hotel. I’m alone,” Paul said without thinking. He heard a noise behind him. He slowly looked around. There were two men standing, blocking his way out.

“All alone in this bad neighbourhood? That’s not good, my dear boy. There’re a lot of bad people around here,” the man said. Paul looked back at him. He was closer. He was standing right in front of him. Paul felt his feet step back. Not a good idea. The man grabbed Paul by his hair and pulled him closer. Paul gasped.

“Where are you going? You don’t think I’m going to let you go, do you?” the Italian man asked. Paul shook his head. He knew it was best to cooperate.

“Now be a good boy and get on your knees,” the man said. Paul’s eyes widened.

“ON YOUR KNEES!” the man yelled at him when Paul didn’t oblige. Paul nodded heavily and lowered himself on his knees in front of the man. He took a quick look behind him. The other men had come closer. There was no way out. Paul looked up at the man in front of him. The man took a hold of his chin.

“Such a pretty face. Would be a shame if something happened to it,” the man said as to threaten him. The others laughed. Paul felt some tears in his eyes. The man hit him hard in the face. Paul groaned and gasped. The man hit him again.

“Shut up!” he ordered. Paul did as he was told. The Italian man beckoned one of the other two to come over. Paul looked down at the ground. He felt a hand on his back and the man held his chin up.

“Get on all fours,” he told him. Paul obliged. He heard the men laugh. _This wasn’t what I meant when I wished I’d run into someone,_ Paul thought. He felt a pair of hands by his jeans. Paul felt his jeans loosen and being brought to his knees, including his underwear. Paul felt the cold caressing his ass. Then he felt something else on his ass. A hand. His ass was being caressed by the guy who had come. Paul heard other jeans unbuckle. He looked up. The man was pulling his slacks down, just slightly. Paul’s eyes were transfixed on the man in front of him. He didn’t even notice when the other lifted his hand. He did when he felt it come down hard on his ass. Paul whined. He was slapped again. He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened his eyes as the man held his chin up.

“Now, suck me,” the Italian man said. Paul groaned as he felt the hand come down on his ass again. Paul opened his mouth. He looked up and saw the man grin. The man held his cock in front of Paul’s mouth. Paul was just going to lick the tip as he heard a voice behind him. A voice he recognised.

“Leave him alone!” he heard John shout. Paul quickly closed his mouth. He felt another slap on his ass. He whined again.

“Leave him alone I said, you fags!” John shouted. Paul heard his footsteps coming closer. Paul felt the hand come off his ass and he sighed in relief. He was rewarded with a hard slap on his face.

“What are you going to do, mate? You’re all alone. We have three. I’ll leave you alone if you get the hell out of here,” the Italian man said. He walked away from Paul.

“Or, let me give you another choice. Come here and have fun with this little English slut. I’m sure he’s good and  _tight_.” Paul had to blush at the last comment.

“That’s me boyfriend you’re talking about!” Paul heard John yell. Paul’s heart skipped a beat.  _Did John just call me his boyfriend?_  Paul just wanted to get up and run into John’s warm and safe arms.

“Boyfriend, you say. I’m surprised. He sure looks queer, but you. You don’t. You’re what they call a ladies man. All the girls would go crazy for you. So why would you need this one? Sure he’s good looking and cute, but come on. He’s just a little boy,” the Italian said with a wide grin on his face. Paul turned around and could almost see steam coming from John’s ears. If he hadn’t been that scared he’d laugh. He looked so cute and sexy and funny. Just so… Lennon. Paul sighed. It was a very ‘in love’ kind of sigh. One of the two other had to laugh and slapped Paul again.

“Hands off!” John warned him. He sounded threatening. But apparently not to the Italian men.

“Or what? You gonna suck me, you queer boy!” the man said with a chuckle.

“No, I’m gonna murder ya!” John shouted. He literally jumped on the Italian man. Paul’s eyes widened. John and the man were really fighting. John was kicking and punching and pulling his hair. The two men rolled on the ground. But then the Italian punched John in his stomach. John grunted. The man quickly stood up. John recovered quickly and did the same. The man pulled John by his collar and pushed him up against the wall.

“Shame, my boy. You’re absolutely sexy. We would have had great fun together,” the man panted. John pushed his knee hard up against the man’s groin. The man groaned and flipped over. John quickly moved away and kicked him hard. The man fell on the ground. John kicked him a couple of times more. Then he punched him on his nose. The man groaned loudly. Paul was sure John had broken it. John turned around to the others. They just stood there. Paul noticed and pulled his trousers back up. John grinned at the sight of Paul pulling his trousers up. Then suddenly he heard some panting and groaning and scuffling behind his back. He quickly turned and raised his fist. The Italian man raised his arms to protect himself.

“No, please! Stop! You win. We’ll go. We’ll leave you alone. You’ll never see us again,” the man pleaded. John grinned as he lowered his fist. The man relaxed and John raised his hands again. The man brought his arms back in position. John chuckled. He grabbed the man by his collar and pushed him up against the wall.

“If I ever see you again, I swear I’ll kill ya! Now get lost, you pervert.” John spat in his face. The man nodded heavily and ran off with his henchmen. John sighed.

“John…” Paul said after a couple of minutes of silence.

John turned around. “Uhm?” he responded. He saw tears running down Paul’s cheeks. John smiled at him. Paul smiled back and ran to him. John opened his arms for Paul. Paul clutched himself at John. He began to cry loudly and buried his face in the crook of John’s neck. John hugged Paul tightly and caressed Paul’s wavy, almost black hair with his hand.

“Shh, it’s all fine, Paul. Everything is fine now. They’re gone and I’m here. Everything is fine. Shh, it’s okay, Paulie. I’m here,” John soothed Paul. Paul was shaking and trembling, holding onto John tightly. Like he never wanted to let go. John rocked Paul back and forth, trying to calm him down. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Then Paul was quiet. John kept rocking and soothing him. Paul didn’t let go of John. Paul felt warm and safe. Just what he needed right now. John laid his hand on Paul’s cheek and tried to lock eyes with him. Paul removed his face from John’s neck and their eyes locked. Paul’s eyes were red. John’s were dark brown. Paul’s eyes looked sad and hurt. John’s eyes looked loving and secure. Paul held John’s head between his hands, tangling his fingers into John’s auburn hair. John smiled lovingly at Paul. Paul smiled back. He felt safe in John’s hands. Like nothing could hurt them. Never. John saw a tear run down Paul’s cheek. He carefully wiped it away with his finger. Paul looked from John’s eyes to his lips. They were a beautiful shade of red. They were slightly parted and looked very kissable to Paul. Paul looked back into John’s warm eyes. John kissed Paul’s forehead ever so lightly, like he was made of a very expensive and fragile china. Paul had to chuckle and caressed John’s cheeks as he moved his lips from his forehead. Paul parted his lips and moved his head up to John’s. John leaned in and softly placed a little kiss on Paul’s lips. Paul had to cry again as they moved away. John brushed the tears away.

“Eh, don’t cry now. Everything’s fine now, right?” John asked. His voice was low and sweet and gentle and loving and caring. Everything it never was. The only thing that was the same was the sound and how sexy he sounded.

Paul caressed John’s slightly red cheeks. “Yeah, everything is fine now,” Paul said. He smiled at John and John did the same. This time it was Paul who started the kiss. He moved his lips lightly over John’s. John did the same. Paul moaned against John’s lips. He wrapped his arms around John’s neck. John wrapped his around Paul’s waist, pulling him as close as possible. Paul needed more. He needed John. He wanted John to know that. He needed to taste him more. Paul parted his lips and he licked John’s bottom lip with his tongue. John moaned against the contact. He opened his mouth for Paul. Paul smiled into the kiss. He let his tongue slide into John’s warm and welcoming mouth. Paul began to explore John’s mouth very lovingly. He felt a warm feeling inside as his tongue made contact with John’s. Both moaned. Both let their tongues caress the other’s tongue and mouth. Paul cocked his head to make the kiss deeper. He was now almost kissing John’s throat. It felt amazing. John was the one to break the kiss. John looked at Paul’s flushed lips and then at Paul’s beautiful eyes. There was a lock of Paul’s hair hanging over Paul’s eye. John chuckled and moved it out of the way. Paul looked down at the ground. John held up Paul’s chin. John looked deep into Paul’s eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes, full of love and warmth. He suddenly felt guilty.

“I love you, Paul. I always have. I just pushed all those feelings away. And when you told me you loved me, I freaked out. I didn’t know what to do, so, you know me, I pushed it away and made a big scene out of it all. I’m so sorry, Paul. This would never have happened if I hadn’t been so stupid. I love you. So much. You don’t know how much. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” John pleaded. Paul smiled at him. He moved his hands down over John’s warm body. He caressed his chest as he looked John deep in the eyes. He could see John truly felt guilty.

“I love you, Paul. I really do. More than anything in the world,” John said. Paul placed a finger on John’s lips. He held John’s hand with the other.

“I know, John. I love you too. It’s not your fault. Nothing would have happened if I hadn’t gotten drunk. I love you. Please don’t feel guilty. I love you. Forever. I’m never gonna let you go,” Paul said. He removed his finger from John’s lips and replaced them with his own.  


End file.
